


The Costume

by look_turtles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Derek wears a Halloween costume that Stiles really likes





	The Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: flash

Derek arrived at Stiles’ house one October afternoon. He promised Scott that he would help Stiles pass out candy to trick-or-treaters. According to Scott, it was something they did every year and he couldn’t make it this year. Derek parked his Camaro and walked up to the house.

Jack-o-lanterns lined the driveway and orange lights covered the house like strange Christmas lights. A paper bat was stuck to the front of the door.

He knocked. 

When Stiles opened the door, Derek’s eyes went wide.

Stiles was wearing a cowboy hat, a cow print vest with a gold star on it and a pair of blue jeans.

‘Please tell me you’re not going out in public like that.’

‘Oh, come on. I’m dressed up for the trick-or-treaters.’

‘Halloween isn’t until tonight and you’re too old to dress up.’

Stiles rolled his eyes as Derek walked into the house.

‘You’re never too old to dress up,’ Stiles said as he picked up a bag and handed it to Derek.

Derek looked in the bag. ‘Oh, hell no. I’m not wearing this.’

Stiles flashed his puppy dog eyes and Derek knew he would end up wearing the costume. Damn those puppy dog eyes.

‘Please. It’s tradition,’ Stiles said making his eyes even bigger. 

‘Fine. I’ll wear the costume, but you owe me big.’

‘Great!’ Stiles said with a big smile on his face. Maybe wearing the costume would be worth it if he could see that grin again. He would never admit it to anyone, but Stiles was growing on him.

Derek walked into the bathroom and peeled off his clothes. He pulled on the costume and looked at himself in the mirror. It didn’t look half bad if a little tight.

He pulled on the boots that came with the costume and walked out into the living room.

Stiles eyes went wide and Derek could smell Stiles’ arousal. It was a spicy scent and Derek had to stop himself from breathing deeply. He really needed to get a handle on his Stiles lust. Just because Stiles got aroused didn’t mean he would feel the same about Derek; Stiles once got aroused by a plate of pancakes.

Before he knew what was happening, Stiles was standing close and his lips brushed Derek’s. 

Stiles broke the kiss. ‘Looking good.’

‘Whatever,’ Derek said even though his wolf was pleased.

‘Want to kiss some more?’

‘Sure. Is it tradition that you and Scott kiss too?’ Derek said joking as he kneaded Stiles’ shoulders.

‘What!? No! I love Scott like a brother, but I can say I’ve never once wanted to kiss him.’

‘But you want to kiss me?’

‘Yeah. Yep. Most defiantly. More kissing, less talking.’ Derek’s wolf really liked that plan.

They kissed and Stiles’ lips were rough and warm. Derek was enveloped by Stiles’ spicy scent, making him lightheaded. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and reveled in the feeling of his body.

Derek putting on the Superman costume had been worth it.


End file.
